the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Esmeralda
Esmeralda is the deuteragonist of Walt Disney's 34th animated film "The Hunchback of Notre Dame."Her speaking voice has been provided by Demi Moore in the films and by Renee Faia in Kingdom Hearts 3D, while her singing voice has been provided by Heidi Mollenhauer. Character Info Personality She is a fearless and streetwise Romani with a heart of gold and is very capable of defending herself. She's also able to look beyond physical appearances and is one of the first—and only—people in both films to befriend the deformed yet lovable hunchback Quasimodo. Esmeralda is a wonderful heroine whose greatest wish is to see outcasts like Quasimodo and her fellow gypsies be accepted into society and be treated as people, not as property. She also seems to be quite witty, as when Phoebus first confronts her in the church, she verbally challenges him. She is quite passionate and demands justice, and she displays this at the Festival of Fools, when she stands up for Quasimodo while the crowd jeers at him. Though she seems to be a sultry and free-spirited person, the song God Help the Outcasts shows that Esmeralda cares about God and religion as she turns to God asking for a better life for her people. However, Esmeralda is not a fanatic as Frollo is - on the one hand she does not get into a personal crisis by her falling in love with Phoebus, on the other she uses the phrase "I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there" in her song speaking to God, showing she's not totally convinced of his existence but still hopes to be heared. She is very beautiful and attracts the attention of three men during the course of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Quasimodo is the first to fall for her as soon as he meets her during the Festival of Fools. Claude Frollo takes a (rather unhealthy) liking to the gypsy as well, and sinks into dreams of obsession about her. He then gives her the chance to live with him as his wife, or to die at the stake, when she is accused of witchcraft. Phoebus also loves her, and he is eventually the one who winds up earning her love in return. Gallery Esmeralda-Disney-Princess.jpg|Esmeralda as she appeared in the Disney princess collection. Sg.jpg Trivia * She is the first non-Caucasian Disney Heroine who has an unusual eye color, which is green, followed by Kida from Atlantis: The Lost Empire * She used to be officially be part of the lineup, but eventually was removed in 2004 due to her sales bringing the other's down in notch which means her film has never been a success financially to stay in the lineup. * Based on the original novel she's from, Notre- Dame de Paris, Esmeralda was a princess, because her adoptive brother, Clopin, was the "king of thunes" (honorific king of crooks, and of the miracle court). In the Hunchback of Notre-Dame, the kind of relationship between Esmeralda and Clopin is not stated, but the latter seems still in charge of the miracle court. Category:Fictional characters Category:Living princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Disney princesses